Amor, frío corazón
by ElisaAckles
Summary: El amor no conoce barreras, puede llegar en el momento en que menos te lo esperas. AU


**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y lo utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Amor, frío corazón**

o-o-o-o

Como cada anochecer, durante los últimos cinco años, cerró la gruesa puerta de hierro tras de si, y se dirigió a los vestidores del hospital. Su mente, vagando lejos de ahí, pensando a cuál de los restaurantes aledaños iría a cenar esta vez, mientras tanto, sus manos hurgaban en los bolsillos de la bata médica que portaba, buscando las llaves de su casillero.

—¡Tendo! Tendo, espera!

La muchacha se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar que le llamaban.

Se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos, y un excelente compañero de trabajo. Delgado como un espagueti, enormes ojos verdes y cabello castaño rebelde, igual que la forma de ser de él.

—¿Qué sucede, Hiro?—. Preguntó con curiosidad, sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al ver que el chico había dejado media vida en los pasos que corrió para alcanzarla.

—Necesito un favor enorme, Akane —Le suplicó, juntando las manos frente a ella, en una exagerada señal de ruego—. Sé que es tu turno de ir a comer y que me toca el último trabajo que llegó, pero me ha llamado uno de los vecinos diciendo que mi casa huele mucho a gas. Creo que se está tirando y debo ir a ver qué pasa.

—¿De verdad? —La joven no evitó cuestionarlo con escepticismo—. ¿No se tratará de una de esas bromas pesadas que se juegan este día en occidente?

—N-no lo sé. No estoy seguro —Murmuró nervioso—. Pero de todas formas quisiera ir a chequear que todo esté bien.

Su mirada nerviosa le dijo que esta no era una jugarreta pesada a la que los tenía acostumbrada a ella y al resto de sus colegas, por lo que terminó cediendo.

—De acuerdo. Ve, yo me haré cargo.

—¡Gracias, amiga —Dando enormes saltos llenos de emoción—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Anda, date prisa, antes de que cambie de opinión—. Enfatizando un tono de broma, aunque el atribulado chico estaba demasiado preocupado para darse cuenta. Apenas escuchó la advertencia, salió en estampida hacia su casa.

Unos segundos después, el pasillo se llenó de silencio y ella dio media vuelta para volver a su lugar de trabajo.

Siempre tan frío y solitario.

o-o-o-o

La chica de ojos castaños y cortos cabellos azulados, se adentró en su zona de faena.

Un cavernoso y gélido espacio del hospital. Casi vacío, a no ser por dos estantes repletos de material para cirugía, un congelador en donde se guardaban las piezas quirúrgicas desinfectadas, la mesa de operaciones y un carrito con los materiales básicos a utilizar en la operación. Sobre este último, se encontraba el expediente clínico de su nuevo paciente.

"Saotome Ranma… 26 años… Herida punzo cortante en la espalda"

Leyó los pocos datos que contenían los papeles; el resto tendría qué obtenerlos al revisarlo.

Se acercó a la mesa, y ahí, bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas, pudo verlo claramente: un ángel dormido y desnudo, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura.

De inmediato capturó la atención en la joven.

Siempre jugando a armar los enigmas en el cuerpo de quien llegara a sus manos, y porqué no, también a dibujar su vida.

Se colocó los guantes y un cubrebocas.

Antes de cortar, debía esperar al resto del equipo que le acompañaría, pero esto no impidió que sus ojos le hicieran un recorrido visual al muchacho.

Su trabajo había comenzado.

Un rostro por demás masculino, con facciones tan bien definidas que podrían catalogarlo como un chico modelo. Aunque no fuera eso lo que le impactara, sino que algo en él le transmitía un cierto toque de inocencia y dulzura… Algo que ni ella misma podía explicarse. Sobre todo, cuando ni siquiera lo conocía.

"¿Serían los mechones azabaches cayendo sobre su frente los que le daban ese toque de niño que imaginaba?"

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados con suavidad, y sus cejas espesas no ofrecían el mínimo fruncimiento. Estaba en paz. Se había quedado dormido con toda la tranquilidad de un rey.

Un rey de piel ligeramente bronceada, que se imponía con majestuosidad ante una lividez salvaje que luchaba por sobresalir en cada uno de sus poros.

Siguió su recorrido. Akane bajó la mirada y rozó la palma de su mano.

Aún con los guantes, pudo sentir a la perfección el tacto áspero. Unas manos grandes y callosas que evocaban protección. Un par de invitaciones perfectas para querer resguardarse bajo su manto, sabiendo que nada malo les pasaría. Unas manos que jamás les soltarían.

Unos brazos y un pecho musculosos. No mucho, lo justo para saber que el chico no era uno de esos muñecos llenos de interminables montañas que abarrotaban los gimnasios. Eran músculos de entrenamiento, seguramente, practicaba algún deporte.

"Quizás, artes marciales" Como ella lo hacía en su tiempo libre.

Se mordió los labios al recordar que tenía que ir a visitar a su padre, o este terminaría pensando que se olvidó de la promesa de ayudar a mantener el Dojo de la familia a flote.

Queriendo comprobar su hipótesis, se acercó aún más a él, y aparte de ensanchar las aletas nasales ante el sutil olor a sal que emanaba el pelinegro, notó lo que buscaba.

Pequeñas cicatrices surcando el ancho de su pecho. Heridas de batalla. Algunas, sólo eran leves surcos rosados; otras, rayones mucho más oscuros, que nunca desaparecerían de su piel.

Ella también contaba con decenas de esas pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo, por lo que ahora si podía jurar que compartían su afición por el arte.

Se tomó su tiempo, admirando cada una, hasta que se topó con la más grande, aquella que leyera en el expediente, la cual se encontrara justo a un lado del corazón.

Mirar la herida de cuatro centímetros a tan corta distancia, le confirmó de inmediato que el surco de entrada, no era el que se observaba, sino que este se encontraría a su espalda.

"¿Un asalto?"

No. Si practicaba defensa personal, eso sería un poco ilógico.

"Defendiendo a alguien"

Probablemente. Esa idea le pareció mucho más acertada. Cubriendo a una persona con su propio cuerpo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Así diera su propia vida si era por proteger a los demás.

Quizá se equivocaba y estaba catalogando a un maldito rufián con el concepto de un valiente guerrero, casi un héroe.

"¿Qué importaba?" Aún le gustaba creer que existían personas así.

—Me hubiera gustado poder conocerte, Ranma—. Le musitó con una sonrisa triste.

Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió y entró un grupo de cuatro estudiantes, acompañados por un supervisor del hospital.

—Dra. Tendo, Miwa Hiro ya me dijo que usted se hará cargo de la autopsia del cuerpo del joven Saotome —Le informó el anciano vigilante—. Y estos chicos serán los que estén bajo su tutela.

—Vaya sin cuidado —Respondió con un entusiasmo renovado—. Haré que salgan de aquí siendo unos expertos.

—Eso espero —Le sonrió indulgente, abandonando el área—. Eso espero.

Uno a uno, los estudiantes se presentaron mientras iban tomando sus respectivos guantes y cubrebocas, además de irse posicionando alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Este es el cadáver con el que vamos a practicar?—. Indago con curiosidad el miembro más serio del grupo.

—Así es —Reveló segura, tomando de nuevo el expediente del carrito metálico—. Antes de comenzar, no olviden anotar el nombre, la hora y la causa aproximada de muerte…

**Notas**

Escrito durante la semana que pasé sin Internet :D…. Creo que eso lo dice todo…XDD… Mi excusa es que sobrevivió en otra de mis historias, así que tenía que hacer esto en algún lado n/n

Por otro lado, aún no estoy segura de si esto es un mini oneshot o añadiré un par de viñetas. Ya lo decidiré luego XDD.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
